The Adventures of Amkatutbhazeekzil
by Reenava
Summary: A fun sotry about Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal, a dremora from my story Oblivion high schoo. Please read that story if you want, then this one will make more sense.


Hi everyone, im totally Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal, butt most ppl just call me Amkatutbhazeekzil or even jsut Amkatut 4 short. I'm a totally drmora, which is like an evil demun thing, except im not evil (but don't tell the other dreamoras). I was stadndin in front of my mirror, applying my goth eyeliner. Ugh it looked so bad, im not even a goth, I totally washed it off. I looked at my hair which was black and in a rly good hairstyle. I also had super big horns becos I was a Valkynaz and that's like a super high rankin dreamy aura. I was wearin a suit of daedric armour, it was glowing red. It glew in the totally dark. I was abowt to go for a totally walk when suddenly my mind filled up with an annoying voice. Ugh it wos Mehrunes Dagon, he wos a totally daedric prince which ment I had to do whatevs he totes wanted. And this time it wos invading Nirn. Why would we even invade nirn there are no Dremora Doritos there, those are my fav flavour of doritos or corn ships as some ppl call them.

I totally walked trhough the designer oblivion gate. I arrived in at totes place, it looked like a high skewl. My highskewl is called Deadlands High, it's in the Deadlands which is where I totally live. The dedlands might sound depressing, and it is. It's alwaus rly cold so we have to wear suits of armour to stay warm, evan tho theres lava everywhere. Theres also like dead bodies and decapitated heads. And u carnt walk 5 meeters without steppin on a magcal landmine or getting shot at by a tower that shoots flames.

Anyway this world seemed priity nice, I looked out the window it was so pretty and green. Then I saw a gurl. She wwas a humon, an imperial. She wos doing her nails. She looked danger so I ran up to her to hit her wif my sword, it wos called the Burden of Calamity. I know that sounds gothic and kinda emo but that's one of the randomised names you get for a sword in oblivion. She turned around, anger. Then she hit me with a magical black swurd that wos glowin purpel and ABSORPED MY SOUL. I was just a lifeless zombie, while my soul was in Azura's Star. I cud hear the adoring fan whose voice was also in it.

"By azura by azura by azura"

"shut up ur annoyin," I angried. Then I said "Excuse me its rude to absorop ppls souls." To the gurl.

"Well its rood to attack ppl too, isent it?" she angried, her totes eyebrows were ANGERY. They were on fleek but she looked rly mean.

Anyway im rly nice so I sed "im rly sorry, pls frogvie me?"

"Ok fne. Hey wanna be my bf?"

Omg! I cudent beliv someone so important as to be doing her nails during a battle wanted to d8 ME? I was so surprised. "YES I agrred wholeheartedly." and gave her my daedric sowrd for a 1 millisecond anniversary prenet.

"I'm Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal." I introduced mtself

"Wow, that's a long name! Not as long as my name though, wich is Megelieramberina! When I was yung sum1 tried to tease me, but she died becos I looked at her with my beautiful, deep, engraving rich brown eyes the colour of my favourite food chocolate eclairs and they were so beautiful that she cudent handel it."  
"Wow what an interesting sotry, but yur eyes are hazel by the luuks of things." I said becos her eyes weren't brown they were hazel.

"EXCUSUEMEM EME? DID YOU DARE KWESTION MY EYES!? IM BROEAKING UP WITH YOU!"

I was so hurt, my mowfe dropped open like this :O And I could feel my daedra heart, which was worth 50 gold, break in twain. To make matters worse, not only did she break it wif her crool words but then she stabed it with mi sword! Now it was broken in thrain, that's three twains

Marones Damon, the daedra lawd who controls the deadlands where I live walked totally up to us. He was wearing bonds underwear. Now I don't haf anything against bonds underwerewolf, but it shud not be worn as an owter garmet! I was secrelty disgusted becos I thought not only did it look bad and unfashionable, but Mehrunes Dagger wos ugly, he had swrds for arms!

"Whats wrong he asked?"

"SHE BROKE MY DAEDRA HEART AND BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"Oh my oblivion gate that's so sad, Khabhuxxarinthilxarun, but –"

how dare he get my name wrong? "My name is Amkatutbhazeekzilkaoxxilaxokhaokhyvhazyramkal." I korected

"Omog whatever, u all haf weird long names."

Tbh I was sick of him storotyping all us dreamy auras, we were serving him for oblivion's sake. And this gurl meglierabrina or whatecer was so rude i was sick of her. I stormed off and no one evan noticed, N O ONEE VER NOTICES ME! :( (DEMON FACE EMOJI BECOS I AM A DEMUN but not like an evil one im like a rebellion dremora that makes me good and not evil)

I angerly walked back to my house in oblivion, findin a head impaled on my front gate. Ew, gross, I need to tell my totally naybour to impail them on his own fence. Anyway, I walked angerly – but wait, I wasn't anger, I wasn't any emotions at all! Why!? I knew… because Megliarmbina or whatever her name was STOLE MY SOUL she absoroped it. I needed revenge… I wud steal it back and STEAL HERS TOO


End file.
